Often, when a person is attempting to loosen and remove nuts (e.g., lug nuts) while changing a tire on a vehicle, the person will use a wrench (e.g., a lug wrench), such as a wrench provided by the vehicle manufacturer. Conventionally, such a wrench is made of metal and has an end that fits over the nut with an attached lever portion extending at an angle from the end that fits over the nut. The person can hold the lever and attempt to push the lever in a counterclockwise direction to try to loosen and remove the nut from the wheel stud, bolt or screw, or attempt to push the lever in a clockwise direction to try to tighten the nut on the wheel stud, bolt or screw. Such a conventional wrench can be difficult to use, as with many persons, the lever portion of the wrench provides insufficient leverage to allow the person to loosen and remove the nut from the wheel stud, bolt, or screw. Further, due in part to the angling of the wrench from the end that fits over the nut, the wrench often will separate or fall off the nut while the person attempts to loosen the nut, which can cause the nut to become stripped and make removal of the nut even more difficult.
It is desirable to improve the amount of leverage a person has when attempting to loosen and remove nuts from a wheel stud, bolt, or screw, as compared to using a conventional wrench alone. Further, it is desirable to facilitate providing such leverage improvement in a manner that is easily useable by a person and easily storable when not in use.